All it takes is One Pigeon
by Kawaii Bunnii
Summary: It all started with a letter. Since then, Syaoran and Sakura have been writing to each other without even knowing that they're closer than they thought. SS, ET
1. My Question, Your Reply

_Hi! Another idea has popped into my head again! Wow, my brain's thinking again! Hope you'll like this plot as well!_

_Disclaimer- I do NOT own CCS or its characters. They rightfully belong to Clamp. So don't sue me!_

_I own nothing but the plot of this story and maybe some made-up character. Nothing of this story is copied from another._

**All It Takes is One Pigeon  
Chapter One**

--Sakura's POV--

_Dear whomever who reads this,_

_I am a sixteen-year-old female with a life of many pleasant things around me; however, there is this one question that my father always asks. I never liked discussing about it, neither do I like it now. The question: When will I ever marry? I have never imagined life with love from others but family and relatives, so I always avoided that certain question he asks. Are you wedded yet? Do you think you could tell me what love is?_

_In desperate search of an answer,_

_Cherry Blossom_

With that, I rolled up the piece of paper and placed it in the container that my pigeon had on his leg. I wonder who will get it. Will he/she reply to it? I guess I'll just have to see. I picked up Kero, my pigeon (sorry I made Kero a pigeon, but I really needed a name for it), and went towards the window. Gently, I placed him outside with my hands still supporting him, and he flew off.

Knock, knock.

"Come in."

"Excuse me Princess Sakura, but dinner is ready."

"Oh! Hi Rosa! Thanks, I'll be down in fifteen minutes."

"Yes Princess."

"Now what should I wear?"

--Dining Room--

"Good evening father, brother," greeted Sakura with a kiss on King Fujitaka's cheek.

"Good evening, honey."

"Heh, good evening...kaijiu."

Sakura gave Touya a glare then went to her seat to sit down and stomped his foot hard.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!"

"Touya, your behaviour needs to be calmed down," Fujitaka calmly stated. "Now Sakura, did you pick anyone whom you find is suited to be your husband?"

"Father, it isn't easy finding someone who can show me love. It needs time, which I conclude that you should stop bringing in five suitors every month for me. All they see is the amount of land that we look over and the money that we have!"

"Nonsense, I'm very sure you'll find something that will spark between you and one of the suitors someday, just like your mother and I. So as long as you don't find someone who is worthy enough for you, the more suitors you will see every month. By the way, another five suitors will be coming over to stay with us again tomorrow. This time, Princess Tomoyo will be staying with us for two months as well. Her mother has gone to tend to some business."

At this, Fujitaka caught Sakura's attention, and she brightly smiled.

"That's wonderful news! Now I won't be lonely at all!" exclaimed Sakura. Then she silently whispered to herself, "Time for some planning of torture with Tomoyo for those snobby princes again."

"Well, I'm done my dinner. May I be excused from the table?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, you may," answered her father.

--Upstairs in Sakura's bedroom--

_Dear Diary,_

_I have finally found the time today to write the message which I have sent with my trusty pigeon, Kero. I will really never find out how Kero can fly off to deliver it, but it seems like I know that it'll be sent to the right person where my questions can be read without being laugh of. I wish Kero will return back home safely._

_Father has five more suitors coming again tomorrow. Luckily, Tomoyo will be staying with me too! I wonder who the princes will be this time. Last time, three of the five were disgustingly perverted. The other two were worse. Not only were they disgustingly perverted, but they had yellow teeth, a nasty breath, and were at least fifteen years older than me! I can't believe father actually found them suited even as suitors! It was absolutely horrible! Hopefully this time, at least, it won't be as bad._

_I wonder how Tomoyo is doing. She hasn't visited since three months and that time, she only stayed for two days. But now she can stick with me for two months and get rid of the unwanted suitors! Speaking of which, I wonder who the princes are. Oh well! I can't wait until Tomoyo gets here! I need a good night sleep tonight. I want to make sure I wake up in time to greet Tomoyo at the door. Goodnight Diary!_

_Signing off to sleep,_

_Sakura_

--Li Kingdom at the time when Sakura sent off the letter--

"Mother, you can't do this to me! I'm just eighteen!"

"Li Xiaolang, you WILL attend at the Kinomoto Kingdom for a month as a suitor. Another word from you and it will not be tolerated."

"Yes mother."

"Now go pack up. You will be leaving tomorrow morning and arrive there by noon. You may leave now."

"Yes mother."

As Syaoran reached for the door knob, her mother added another statement.

"Your cousin, Prince Eriol, will be going in with you as another suitor."

"WHAT?!"

"Xiaolang, do not speak to your mother in that tone of voice."

"But, but, we haven't seen each other since five years ago! And I still remember him as being crazy!"

"Li Xiaolang! You must respect your cousin! You haven't seen him, like you said, in five years, perhaps he will change your point of view on him."

"I doubt that."

"Xiaolang, that's enough. Now hurry along and pack up."

With a sigh, he replied, "Yes mother."

--In Syaoran's bedroom two hours later--

Coo, coo, coo, coo, coo (my silly attempt of a pigeon, lol).

"Huh? What was that?"

Coo, coo, coo, coo, coo.

"Huh?"

Then Syaoran spotted a heavenly white pigeon on his windowsill. Walking closer to it, he noticed something tied to one of its legs.

"Man, for a pigeon, you sure are fat."

The pigeon pecked him.

"Ow! Okay! You're as skinny as a stick!"

The pigeon pecked him again.

"Ah! Okay! Okay! You're a pigeon with an average weight!"

The pigeon stopped its pecking, satisfied with his answer. Syaoran, taking his chance, held the pigeon in his hand and took out the rolled up piece of paper out of the container, unrolling while reading.

_Dear whomever who reads this,_

_I am a sixteen-year-old female with a life of many pleasant things around me; however, there is this one question that my father always asks. I never liked discussing about it, neither do I like it now. The question: When will I ever marry? I have never imagined life with love from others but family and relatives, so I always avoided that certain question he asks. Are you wedded yet? Do you think you could tell me what love is?_

_In desperate search of an answer,_

_Cherry Blossom_

"Hmm, this is interesting."

Syaoran took out a piece of paper and a pen and started writing a reply.

_Dear Cherry Blossom,_

_First off, I am an eighteen-year-old male and would like you to know that I have a situation that's sort of the same as yours. My mother has just asked (more like forced) me to become a suitor for—_

"I shouldn't tell her that I'm a prince," and he continued writing.

_her friend's daughter. I refused immediately, but she said it would do no good for me at all as I am now of age to supposedly be married already. I, the same as you, despise whatever love related things she often throws at me. I guess that really explains that I am not wedded yet. What do YOU think what love is?_

_Hoping that I am helpful,_

_Little Wolf_

"There we go."

Then Syaoran rolled up the piece of paper and put it into the same container of the pigeon's.

"I hope you'll know how and where to go back."

He noticed something shining in the reflection of the moon and saw the word 'Kero' engraved into the container.

"So your name's Kero. Well, I hope you'll be able to find your way back."

Coo, coo, coo, coo was the pigeon's reply.

With that, Syaoran placed him onto the windowsill and watched him take off. He began his packing again and when 11:00pm stroke on the big clock outside, he had finally finished. Feeling entirely exhausted, he quickly took a shower and fell asleep on his bed.

_So how did you think of this chapter? Was it okay? Was it too short? Don't worry the future chapters will be longer as the story goes on! Eriol and Tomoyo will meet soon, and so will Syaoran and Sakura. Please review and I'll update soon! Ja!_


	2. Let the Game Begin

_Sugoi! I praise you all! I can't believe I got nine reviews just for my first chapter! You guys are the best!_

_Thank you, thank you, thank you to:_

_**Miss Blossom- **You were the very first one who reviewed this story!_

_**paula wang-** Hehe, this story's far from finished!_

_**caprigirl92-** Wow, you're the first person to give me such a long review! I appreciated that! =) Your suggestion was great! I'm thinking of using it, but it may turn out differently. You'll just have to read and find out!_

_**cardcaptorgirl-** Here's the second chapter! I hope you'll like it too! I will keep writing! Muahahaha! (Yes, I am THAT crazy, lol)_

_**sweet-captor-** I'm glad you thought this chapter was okay!_

_**Starfire Star-** Yay! You love it! You love it! Yay! It was a smart idea! It was a smart idea! (lol, I'm like a parrot! Squawk! I'm like a parrot!)_

_**Daniellea-** You liked it! I'm happy, happy, happy!_

**_sakura.cherryblossom.kinomoto_**_**** Yuuup! Sakura's the princess! (I'm kind of hyper right now! Hehehe...)_

**_nipagirl12193_**_**** Lol, I looooove reading love stories too! Everything's so romantic! I'm a love-aholic! Lol But with Syaoran and Sakura in this story, I wouldn't dare to exactly say that they're friendly...yet. =)_

_Special thanks to Daniella, sakura.cherryblossom.kinomoto, and nipagirl12193! You guys reviewed on my birthday, and I was especially delighted to see your reviews on my special day! Thanks a lot!_

_Oh ya! One more thing before I begin! If you want me to send you an email for whenever I update a new chapter, just state your email with your review! Thanks!_

_Disclaimer- I do NOT own CCS or its characters. They rightfully belong to Clamp. So don't sue me!_

_I own nothing but the plot of this story and some made-up characters. Nothing of this story is copied from another._

**Recap**

_Dear Cherry Blossom,_

_First off, I am an eighteen-year-old male and would like you to know that I have a situation that's sort of the same as yours. My mother has just asked (more like forced) me to become a suitor for—_

"I shouldn't tell her that I'm a prince," and he continued writing.

_her friend's daughter. I refused immediately, but she said it would do no good for me at all as I am now of age to supposedly be married already. I, the same as you, despise whatever love related things she often throws at me. I guess that really explains that I am not wedded yet. What do YOU think what love is?_

_Hoping that I am helpful,_

_Little Wolf_

"There we go."

Then Syaoran rolled up the piece of paper and put it into the same container of the pigeon's.

"I hope you'll know how and where to go back."

He noticed something shining in the reflection of the moon and saw the word 'Kero' engraved into the container.

"So your name's Kero. Well, I hope you'll be able to find your way back."

Coo, coo, coo, coo was the pigeon's reply.

With that, Syaoran placed him onto the windowsill and watched him take off. He began his packing again and when 11:00pm stroke on the big clock outside, he had finally finished. Feeling entirely exhausted, he quickly took a shower and fell asleep on his bed.

**All it takes is One Pigeon  
Chapter Two**

Ding-a-ling Dong Dong! (yes, it's the doorbell, lol)

"No! NO! I'll get it! I'll get it!" Sakura yelled frantically.

"Tomoyo-chan!"

"Sakura-chan!"

The two best friends squealed and squeezed each other in a very, very tight hug.

"I can't believe it! This is a once in a lifetime where my sweet Saku-chan woke up early in the morning just to see her very best friend, ME, at the door! It's a Kodak moment!" with that, Tomoyo took a picture of Sakura with her digital camera.

Ignoring the fact that Tomoyo will never change, Sakura took her to the room where she will be staying in during her two months at the Kinomoto Kingdom.

"So Saku, how's it going without me?"

"I'm doing great Tomo-chan, excluding the fact that I had to face five suitors who were all perverted and stinky!"

"Saku, Saku, Saku, what would you do without me?"

"Well, I could list a lot. First, I'd write a letter saying that it was your entire fault. Next, I'll send the letter to you. Third, I'd go crazy and mental. Fourth, I'd—"

"Okay! I got the point!"

Sakura grinned.

"I heard you're getting five more suitors, ne? What do you think we should do this time?"

"Take a knife and stab them all! Muahahaha!"

"Saku! That's a crime! If we want it to happen, we'd have to get them to kill themselves."

Oh Tomo, you're evil."

"No, no, we're just the same."

--Noon--

Ding-a-ling Dong Dong! (lol)

"Saku, they're here! You know what to do, right?"

"I sure do."

"Now go greet them!"

Sakura walked down the stairs from where she was kneeling with Tomoyo.

"Good afternoon! I'm Princess Sakura! Nice to meet you all!"

"Good afternoon Princess Sakura! I'm almighty Prince Koshiro from the mighty Arakawa Kingdom."

"Good afternoon oh-so-beautiful Princess Sakura! I'm handsome Prince Sosa from the enchanting Yanagi Kingdom! I'm sure you find me as attractive as yourself, ne?"

Cough, choke, cough was the answer.

"Gooooood aaaaafternoooooon Priiiiinceeeeesssss Saaakuuuuuraaaa! I'm Priiiiiince Heiji frooom theeee Nanami Kiiiiingdooooom!"

'Woah! How old is this kid? Fourteen?!' thought Sakura.

"Good day Princess Sakura. I'm Prince Syaoran (yay! It's Syaoran!) from the Li Kingdom. Here beside me is my cousin, Prince Eriol."

"Good day to you Princess Sakura. I'm Prince Eriol from the Hiirigizawa Kingdom."

'At least there are two who act more princely,' she thought once again. Then she spoke, "Alright. Please follow Katy (another maid) to the living room, dear princes. My father awaits for your presences. I will join you later on."

When the suitors were all gone, Sakura went back upstairs to her room.

"Sakura, how did it go?"

"Funny. There are two who are very egoistic of themselves, and one who was merely fourteen years old! Can you believe it? FOURTEEN YEARS OLD!!"

"Okay, how about the other two?"

"Oh, they were okay, very polite if you ask me. I think one was Prince...Saron? Soraon? Syaoran? Yeah, Prince Syaoran. The other was Prince Eriol, I believe. His name's easiest to remember."

"Wow, they sound handsome," Tomoyo said dreamily.

"Tch."

"Anyway, while I was in your room waiting for you to get here, Kero flew in."

"Where is he now?" asked Sakura with an extremely excited tone.

"He flew back into his cage. Since when did you teach him how to shut it?"

"I didn't. He's just a smart pigeon," Sakura answered as she took Kero out and took the rolled up piece of paper from the container. "Thanks Kero." She then started reading.

"Saku, what is it?"

Silence.

"Saku?"

Sakura squealed. "Tomoyo! Tomoyo! He replied me!"

"Replied what?"

"I wrote a letter last night and sent it out with Kero hoping someone can answer me! I thought no one would reply me at all, but, but, he replied! Little Wolf replied!"

--In the living room--

"Rosa, go see if Princess Sakura is ready."

"Yes King Fujitaka."

--Back to Sakura's bedroom--

Knock, knock.

"Come in."

"Princess Tomoyo," Rosa said with a bow. "Princess Sakura, your father wishes you to go down now."

"Thanks Rosa, I'm ready anyway. Come on Tomo, let's go!"

--Living Room (again)--

"Good afternoon, father. Good afternoon, princes."

"Good afternoon Sakura-chan. These are the five suitors who are going to be with us for the rest of the month. Princes, this is my daughter, Princess Sakura. The one standing next to her is Princess Tomoyo from the Daidouji Kingdom. Now Sakura, please show them to their room."

"Yes father."

"Tomo, you got them ready right?" whispered Sakura.

"Yeah, the first room we go to is Prince Sosa's," whispered Tomoyo back.

"Let the games begin."

Soon, Prince Sosa, Prince Koshiro, and Prince Heiji were all in their rooms, very afraid to come back out.

"Prince Eriol, Princess Tomoyo will escort you to your room, and Prince Syaoran, I'll escort you."

"Alright," they both answered.

--With Tomoyo and Eriol--

So Prince Eriol—"

"Just call me Eriol, Tomoyo," he said with a charming smile.

"O-Okay Eriol." Tomoyo blushed. 'Hold on a second, why am I blushing? I'm not supposed to blush! Stop it Tomoyo, stop it!'

"Tomoyo, are you alright?" ask Eriol worriedly.

"Huh? Oh! I'm alright!" Tomoyo took out her digital camera and took a picture of Eriol. "Kodak moment!"

"Huh?"

"Oh! Eheheheheh...? It's just a hobby."

"Oh."

Finally, they reached Eriol's room.

"Well Eriol, you should go rest up now. You still have a long month ahead of you! Ja!"

"Thanks for the escort Tomoyo. You go rest too. Ja!"

Tomoyo went back downstairs to meet Sakura. Once Eriol opened the door, a bucket of ice cold water splashed on him.

--With Sakura and Syaoran--

"So Syaoran, what made you come here?"

"My mother."

"Oh."

All the way until they got to Syaoran's room, there was only silence.

"Well Syaoran, here's your room!"

"Yeah, whatever."

'Idiot,' Sakura thought.

"Anyway, I hope you'll love it here, especially your bed!"

Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever," and he went into his room, closing the door.

'Wait for it, wait for it...five...four...three...two...one...'

"Waaah!" came from inside.

"First Mission: accomplished."

Inside Syaoran's room, you could see him with his bottom on the floor with an ivory green blanket covering him, and the bed frame broken but with no bed.

"I'll get back at you with this!" Eriol and Syaoran shouted together.

_Voila! Second chapter is finally done! Yay! Please review! Again, if you want me to email you for the next update, leave your email address with your review! Thanks! Ja!_


	3. Revenges Part One

_Wow! I have never received so many reviews ever in my life! Thanks for all the encouragements!_

_Thank you, thank you, thank you to:_

_**Miss Blossom- **Lol Can you believe it? You were the first one who reviewed my second chapter too! Thanks!_

_**sweet-captor-** Yay! You found it funny! Woohoo!_

_**sfiresakura-** Yees...they need to make more tricks... muahahaha!! ahem ahem )_

**_Ayumikitsune_**_**-** I hope you'll like my story all the way!_

**_animEvivvErz_**_**-** I'm continuing this fic definitely! I wouldn't leave it for the world! Never ever!_

**_TomoyoKitty-Hime_**_**-** Yup! I'm making Tomoyo and Eriol fall first so they can...whoops...saying too much already!! Do you think I'm making their relationship too early though?_

**_lil-asian-cherry_**_**-** Wow, two pieces of chocolate cake and lots of chocolate bars...I haven't done that in years!! The last time I did that was when I was...eight? Nine? Ah well!! At least I went out to get some chocolate bars two days ago! Hehee..._

**_Starfire Star_**_**-** Yay! ET!! Do you think it's too early for that to happen though?_

_**Lady Samantha-** I promise I'll keep writing! )_

**_Naria Anime_**_**-** They're blooming! Sooner or later, they'll be full bloomed and will stay that way! Thanks for your other review too! I really needed that boost to kick me into writing again!_

_**Tsukuyomi of Fate-** Wow! Your tidbit there was awesome! I agree with you. "There **is** nothing that's more lovely than laughter."_

_**MoRt DesTin-** I will not betray fellow readers. I will not betray fellow readers. I will not betray fellow readers. I will not betray fellow readers. I will not be-- )_

**_gwyn15_**_**- **Woot, woot! I rock!_

**_sakura.cherryblossom.kinomoto_**_**-** Muahahaha! Not soon...not soon at all..._

**_Unkown-Character_**_**-** I'm glad you laughed!! D_

**_Lazuline Violet_**_**-** No! I disappointed you! I didn't update fast! I didn't write fast! I hope this chapter makes it up! Oh ya, ivory green is like green and white. So the blanket was green at the top and faded to white at the bottom. )_

_**sakura11-** I made you laugh! D Yay!_

**_sillysinny_**_**-** Yay! I'm glad you liked this story too! )_

_I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for almost a whole month! It's just for the last month, my life turned for the bad. I had family problems that I had to work out, plus all the homework my teachers were and still are piling up on me. I was stressed and downright mad! And now I even got a nasty cold! I don't want you guys to wait any longer for me to update, so I'm doing so now! I hope it'll turn out okay. I'm sorry if it's bad or it's too short! I promise (yes, I'll keep it this time) the next chappie will be better and longer, although I'm not sure when it's gonna be done and out!_

_Again, if you want me to send you an email for whenever I update a new chapter, just state your email with your review! Thanks!_

_Disclaimer- I do NOT own CCS or its characters. They rightfully belong to Clamp. So don't sue me!_

_I own nothing but the plot of this story and some made-up characters. Nothing of this story is copied from another._

**Recap**

"Anyway, I hope you'll love it here, especially your bed!"

Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever," and he went into his room, closing the door.

'Wait for it, wait for it...five...four...three...two...one...'

"Waaah!" came from inside.

"First Mission: accomplished."

Inside Syaoran's room, you could see him with his bottom on the floor with an ivory green blanket covering him, and the bed frame broken but with no bed.

"I'll get back at you with this!" Eriol and Syaoran shouted together.

**All it takes is One Pigeon**

**Chapter Three**

--That night—

Sakura flopped on her bed with a delightful sigh.

'I'm so glad Tomoyo's with me to go through this nightmare. I can't wait till this month is over! Wait a sec, if this month's gonna be over, then that means another five suitors will be coming again! Nooo! Not again!' thought Sakura. Sighing, she started to think again. 'Oh no! I need to write Little Wolf back!'

With that, Sakura left her bed and went to her desk while grabbing a piece of clean, white paper and a pen.

_Dear Little Wolf,_

_Wow, I'm so glad you replied me! To be honest, I thought someone would just laugh this letter off once they receive it!_

_I can't believe you're in such a similar situation as me!_

_Now back to love. I would define it as where a man and a woman would fall in love and live happily ever after. It may sound quite childish, but this is what I would expect to find my Prince Charming._

_You know what? You never really told me what love really meant. Ha! I guess you were trying to avoid it. I can't blame you. It does seem like you're surrounded by love all the time, which, of course, is partly good and partly bad._

_Anyway, I better get to sleep. Ja ne!_

_Cherry Blossom_

Once again, Sakura rolled up the piece of paper and sent it off with Kero.

'Hmm...I wonder what Tomoyo's doing right now.'

--In Tomoyo's Room—

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was the first day Saku's suitors arrived. Poor Saku, she has to face them everyday now! I **must **have a talk with them personally. grins Perhaps I—_

Knock Knock

"Come in."

"Good evening Tomoyo. I'm deeply sorry if I disturbed you so late in the night."

"That's fine Eriol. Do you need help for anything?"

"Oh no, I'm sorry. I was just checking if you were asleep yet. I brought you a warm glass of milk just in case. You should go to bed soon. And drink the milk before you go too. It'll help you fall faster."

"Oh! How thoughtful! Thanks Eriol."

"No problem. Well, I won't disturb you any longer. Have a goodnight Tomoyo."

"Same for you."

After that, Eriol closed the door with a soft click after himself and waited just outside the door. Inside the room, Tomoyo smiled, scratched out the last sentence she wanted to put and started writing again.

'_You know, I think Eriol really is a born charmer. Just right now he brought me a warm glass of milk. I'm half writing and half drinking it right now. Hmm...the milk tastes...funny? No, no, I just got Katy to buy a fresh carton yesterday. I'm probably just imagining things. Anyway, where was I again? Right, Eriol. I think he's so kawaii. Out of all the other princes that is. I—oh no, I desperately need to go to the wash—_

"Oh my dear Kami-sama! Why's the washroom so far away?!"

Tomoyo then went inside the washroom, locked the door behind her and quickly "relieved" herself. Just then was when she finally realized something. Of course! Everything clicked together! The prank, the too nice gestures, and the milk! It finally made sense now! That Eriol!

"You are **so** dead!" she screamed out loud.

"Muahahahahaha! She drank my milk! Ha! Loser!" and Eriol skipped back to his room with a satisfied smile on his face.

_I know this is a really short chapter! So I plan on putting this and the couple of following chapters as parts. I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting for a month and just giving you this horrible short chapter! I'll update the next one probably by next Saturday since it's gonna be Thanksgiving, and I won't have school for three whole days! (Weekends plus the Monday) This way, I'll be able to catch up on my fics! Again, I'm really sorry for not updating in a long while! Please review! Ja!_


	4. Revenges Part Two

_Guys! Thanks a lot for those reviews! I'm terribly sorry to say that I won't be giving out personal thanks to each and every single wonderful reviewer anymore as it takes quite a lot of space and takes out the writing spirit out of me. I'm not saying that your reviews make me feel bad! In fact, they're all the best! But I just can't write them individually anymore. I'm deeply sorry!_

_As well, I'd like to apologize for the long waits I've been giving you all for my previous chapters and this one. However, it is because I have somehow forgotten and about my stories and just left them to be. --;; I can't imagine how I could've done that, but I did. . It wasn't until a dear reviewer reviewed my story again that I realized I haven't updated since…well…forever! I had to reread my earlier chapters again so I could figure out what I wanted to do with them and where I left them off…so here is my apologetic chapter to All it takes is One Pigeon!_

_----_

_Disclaimer- I do NOT own CCS or its characters. They rightfully belong to Clamp. So don't sue me!_

_I own nothing but the plot of this story and some made-up characters. Nothing of this story is copied from another._

----

**Recap**

'_You know, I think Eriol really is a born charmer. Just right now he brought me a warm glass of milk. I'm half writing and half drinking it right now. Hmm…the milk tastes…funny? No, no, I just got Katy to buy a fresh carton yesterday. I'm probably just imagining things. Anyway, where was I again? Right, Eriol. I think he's so kawaii. Out of all the other princes that are. I—oh no, I desperately need to go to the wash—_

"Oh my dear Kami-sama! Why's the washroom so far away?!"

Tomoyo then went inside the washroom, locked the door behind her and quickly "relieved" herself. Just then was when she finally realized something. Of course! Everything clicked together! The prank, the too nice gestures, and the milk! It finally made sense now! That Eriol!

"You are **so** dead!" she screamed out loud.

"Muahahahahaha! She drank my milk! Ha! Loser!" and Eriol skipped back to his room with a satisfied smile on his face.

**All it takes is One Pigeon  
****Chapter Four**

--The next morning—

Outside, the smiling sun was shining against the Kinomoto Kingdom's castle walls. The birds seemed happier than the day before, and their chirping seemed to sing a lovely song for all to hear. This morning also seemed to have the freshest of air from the day before. It was such a wonderfully calm and peaceful time when suddenly…

"Good morning Father!" Sakura greeted.

For the second time, Princess Sakura Kinomoto woke up…and yes, by herself.

"Why, good morning, dear!" King Fujitaka replied as he placed his morning coffee back down on the dining table. "It's great to see you not soaking wet!"

"Oh! I'm too excited to sleep any longer that I had planned to!"

"Too excited to see the suitors again, I hope."

"Well, that's part of it."

King Fujitaka raised an eyebrow.

Sakura just smiled and started eating her breakfast.

"By the way, where are Touya and Tomoyo? I'd expected they'd be awake earlier than me!" Sakura joked.

"Actually, Touya woke up early at dawn to tend to business elsewhere after receiving an urgent message. He said he'll be back as soon as this business is done. As for Tomoyo, I believe she's in her bedroom still."

"Oh. I hope Touya will come back home soon then. Well, I better go check on Tomoyo after my breakfast!"

After a moment's silence, Fujitaka spoke up.

"So where are our lucky suitors?"

"Oh them? I'm sure they'll be down in a while." Sakura answered with a knowingly smile plastered on her face.

--Upstairs--

As all the princes went downstairs together for breakfast, they started talking.

"I clearly cannot believe what dull luck I've been having! Just this morning when I went to brush my beautiful pearly whites, my expensive toothpaste was replaced with shaving cream! Do you absolutely have any idea how important toothpaste is to a man?!" Prince Sosa outrageously exclaimed.

"So? You think toothpaste is important? What do you think about my muscles? I was going to train them today with my weights when all of a sudden, I sprained them! When I looked at the weights, they read 5kg when normally I do 10! I barely can pick anything up with my arms!" complained Prince Koshiro.

"I don't care about you guys! I DOOON'T CARE!! I saw a ghost in my chaaambeeer!! A ghooooost! I wanna go hoooome! I wanna seee mooommy!! I wanna seee daaaddy!!" wailed Prince Heiji.

While all of these complaints were happening, Syaoran and Eriol started their own conversation.

"Man, can they ever shut up? They're so annoying! They don't see us saying anything!"

"Syaoran, we ARE saying something."

"Well, we're not whiny like how they are right now."

"Hmm, you got a point there."

"Of course I do."

"So what happened to you this morning?"

"Pure bad luck."

"What?"

"I was getting there! Well, I woke up this morning trying to find my clothes for the day when I suddenly tripped over this huge log, which I'm sure wasn't there before, a few feet away from the closet! I slammed my face right into the closet!"

"Ouch!"

"I know. So what happened to you?"

"Nothing."

"NOTHING?!"

"Nothing."

"Eriol, there's got to be something!"

"Nothing."

"Well, how so?"

"Let's just say I paid a little revenge on Princess Tomoyo last night."

"What kind of "revenge"?

"Oh, nothing in particular. Just gave her the oldest trick in the book! I acted all caring to her and gave her a glass of sour milk! She accepted it and drank it. She went to the washroom immediately. Not that I was there to see her go, but I heard it quite clearly from outside her chamber."

"Oh man, why didn't I think of that as a little payback to little Princess Sakura?"

"Oh that's easy to answer. It's simple. I'm just too smart for you."

"Whatever."

'_I'll make sure I'll give a little something to that brat of a princess before I go to sleep tonight. She'll know not to mess with me, Prince Syaoran, again!'_

The princes finally arrived at the dining room and seated themselves.

"Ah, there you all are! I was just going to send Katy to wake you!" King Fujitaka said.

"We apologize for that King Fujitaka, but we were…er…held back," answered Syaoran on behalf of the rest of the princes.

Sakura rolled her eyes. _'Psh…he thinks he's the brain of all the princes. I'll show him…'_

"Well then, you all better proceed to breakfast," continued Fujitaka.

As if on cue, delicious breakfast was placed before their eyes, and at the same time, Sakura excused herself to see to Tomoyo.

--In Tomoyo's chamber—

Knock Knock

"Tomoyo? It's me, Sakura!"

"Come in."

"Hey! Why aren't you downstairs for breakfast? Are you not feeling well?"

"Not feeling well would be better phrased than what I have in mind! I feel like I'm being stabbed over and over again at my stomach!"

"Oh dear! Did you eat anything wrong?"

"Sakura-chan, I know exactly what's wrong! That air-headed Eriol Hiirigizawa gave me the most disgusting milk I have ever tasted in my life last night! And just to think, I thought he was actually such a gentleman to personally give me a glass of milk just before I went to sleep! He has got to be the most conceited man I have ever dealt with in my whole entire life! No! Not even a man! He's a boy! A conceited damn boy!"

"Tomo! Tomo! Calm down! Yelling about him when he's not present at this time won't do you any good. We need to start planning again! We've just got to drive them all away before this week even ends, and we'll have the rest of this month to ourselves!"

Tomoyo sighed.

"I hope you're right. I just hope stupid Prince Eriol won't be as hard-headed as he is now or else he won't leave and Prince Syaoran won't leave either!"

"I don't get it. Why would Prince Syaoran stay with Prince Eriol in the kingdom? It's not like he can't leave himself!"

"He can't. Saku, remember! Prince Eriol and Prince Syaoran are cousins! So if Prince Eriol doesn't want to leave, Prince Syaoran has to stay with him until both of them agree to leave us alone!"

"Ohhh…just great! More to add to our problems!"

_YATTA!! I have finally finished this chappie! It's three something in the morning right now . I'm dead tired, but I wanted to at least finish a chappie from one of my stories before leaving to bed. I am again, very sorry to say that I may not update very soon now that exams are coming up in about three weeks, and I got to start studying for them. January really is a hectic month! I may or may not update once more before school starts again (Jan. 3rd). I hope I can update once more too as the update following that would probably be when the exams are over, which is in February. I hope you guys won't give up on this story! Please review! Ja!_


	5. Quick Truce and Invitation

_Kyaaa! I completely abandoned my stories. / I haven't exactly checked my mailbox for quite a while now. So many things happened this year. The major thing was me letting my whole family down…But it's alright now. I have a summer job now, just a little sorry for my family and what I put them through this year…I guess you can say, this chapter is mostly dedicated to my family and of course, my fellow readers who still haven't given up on me…yet P_

RECAP

"Sakura-chan, I know exactly what's wrong! That air-headed Eriol Hiirigizawa gave me the most disgusting milk I have ever tasted in my life last night! And just to think, I thought he was actually such a gentleman to personally give me a glass of milk just before I went to sleep! He has got to be the most conceited man I have ever dealt with in my whole entire life! No! Not even a man! He's a boy! A conceited damn boy!"

"Tomo! Tomo! Calm down! Yelling about him when he's not present at this time won't do you any good. We need to start planning again! We've just got to drive them all away before this week even ends, and we'll have the rest of this month to ourselves!"

Tomoyo sighed.

"I hope you're right. I just hope stupid Prince Eriol won't be as hard-headed as he is now or else he won't leave and Prince Syaoran won't leave either!"

"I don't get it. Why would Prince Syaoran stay with Prince Eriol in the kingdom? It's not like he can't leave himself!"

"He can't. Saku, remember! Prince Eriol and Prince Syaoran are cousins! So if Prince Eriol doesn't want to leave, Prince Syaoran has to stay with him until both of them agree to leave us alone!"

"Ohhh…just great! More to add to our problems!"

ALL IT TAKES IS ONE PIGEON  
CHAPTER FIVE

--weekend—

"Jesus Christ! I'm so glad three of our 'beloved' princes finally left us alone!"

"Hahaha Saku, I've got to admit, I agree!"

"But, those two arrogant airheaded princes still aren't leaving! Have we not done enough to get them off our tails! Tomo! What are we gonna do!"

"To tell you the truth, I think we should call it a truce. And before you say anything, think about it. I mean, we've done all that we can! Every single trick in our books! I'm afraid there's nothing left."

Sakura sighed, understanding their current difficult situation. "Are you sure there's really nothing else we can do? Perhaps we can bribe them with money?"

"Saku, have you forgotten they're princes? Besides, Uncle Kinomoto would immediately know about it."

--in another room—

"We can replace their pillows with pig heads!"

"No, no. We've done that already."

"Blindfold them and dump them in the woods!"

"Tried that and got caught."

"Aha! Skin them alive!"

Eriol looked at him weirdly. "Do you really think we'll even be alive to do that?"

"Ugh! I'm out. What do you suggest?"

"Ehehe. I'm glad you finally asked." At this, Syaoran glared at his cousin. Eriol, of course, ignored him. "I say we call it a truce." Quickly, he plugged his ears to avoid the screaming and yelling of Syaoran.

"Sure."

Eriol blinked. Once. Twice. "What!"

"I said sure Eriol. I mean, we've practically done everything we can. King Fujitaka doesn't even despise me! And that brat of a devil sure isn't giving up. Calling it a truce will be better for us to spend the rest of the month. Fujitaka-san is never gonna let us leave until the end of this month, seeing as the other princes left us here."

"I'm not daydreaming, am I? Wow! Li Syaoran. First time reasoning! I'm in heaven!"

"Shut up Eriol."

A couple of hours later, the enemies currently living under the same roof met in the dining room, Princesses sitting on the left of the table, and Princes sitting on the right. On the table, four contracts were seen along with four fancy fountain pens. Butlers and maids took in the scene before them as they saw, somewhat, a slight bolt of electricity go from one to another. No, make that two.

"So, fellow princesses, prince, butlers and maids. We're gathered here at this table today-" Eriol started.

"Cut the small talk," Syaoran interrupted.

"Yeah, just sum it up already."

"Basically, we're all calling a truce. The end."

A moment of silence passed.

"Okay…so…read over the contract in front of you and sign when you're done."

Another moment of silence passed by again. Finally, everyone took their fancy fountain pen and signed above the line where it said 'prince's/princess' signature'.

Slowly, they all stood up and regrettably shook on the deal.

--dinner time—

Fujitaka, Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol all ate their food quietly. The only sounds heard were the crunching of food and the chairs shifting every now and then. Finally, it was Fujitaka whom broke the silence.

"Everyone, we've been invited to the Xie's ball to celebrate the King's and Queen's first baby being born."

Sakura and Tomoyo both squealed in delight seeing their best friends from childhood have their first baby.

"Yatta! When is it being held!" Sakura asked eagerly.

Fujitaka smiled slightly. "It's this coming Friday at the Xie's castle, 7 o'clock sharp."

"Six days left to get ready Saku! I can dress you up again!"

"Hoe…doesn't matter. The princes won't be there!" Sakura whispered to Tomoyo alone.

"And Prince Li and Prince Hiirigizawa are invited as well."

Sakura and Tomoyo dropped their jaws all the way to the floor.

--that evening—

"I can't believe it! Just when I thought those poor excuses for a prince weren't gonna come, they just have to!"

"Saku, it's not that bad. We already ended it with a truce, remember? Nothing's bad gonna happen. It's not like they'll make a fool out of themselves just to see us get embarrassed."

Sakura sighed. "I guess…"

"Come on, cheer up! I get to dress us up for the ball! I'm gonna make you the most beautiful princess!"

"Haha! Tomo, don't say that! Our Queen of the Xie castle isn't gonna like that."

After a few seconds of both not saying anything, they burst out laughing.

--Syaoran's room—

"Dude, there's some pigeon pecking at the window."

"Let it in!"

Eriol raised an eyebrow at this, but let the pigeon in anyway.

Syaoran quickly took Kero and detached the letter from it. Opening it, he finished reading the contents, took a clean sheet of paper, wrote on it, rolled it up, and place it in the container attached to Kero.

Eriol watched him and saw the pigeon fly away.

"Freedom letters! How smart and creative! Someone's gonna finally come and save us!"

_Gomen ne. I know this chappie should be a lot longer than it is rite now, but I just can't concentrate. While writing this, I got pulled to make muffins by my sisters. And then two hours later, I come back to finish it up and forget what I was gonna write. After about half an hour, I finally remembered, but then my dad starts talking to me about studying math 'cause I'm skipping a grade for SATURDAY school. NOT dayschool, but SATURDAY school. Grrr! So now, I've lost my train of thoughts that I don't even feel like writing anymore for this chappie. Hopefully, the next one will come out sooner than I hope. But I can't guarantee anything. I'm not good at promises._


	6. Plan Made and Rush Half Hour

_To forestx…_

_Hey! First of all, I'm so glad you reviewed my story and commented on it! I really appreciated that. I just wanna tell you that I DID NOT copy from another story such as 'Once Upon a Marigold'. I just read a summary of that book and I DO realize that the book contains princesses, princes/suitors, best friend, and most of all, a pigeon. But do keep in the facts that the book also contains trolls, a cave, a Queen, and falling in love with someone you weren't supposed to. Here's a small section of the summary that I've found for the book:_

"What if you were a princess who lived a perfect, happy life except for one minor problem — your mother kept trying to marry you off to a boring royal suitor so she could become queen? What if you had never met or talked to your best friend except by letter? And what if, after too many boring suitors to count, you fell in love with someone you weren't allowed to marry?"

_Sorry, but, does that summary sound anything like mine? I've compared my story and the book itself on the similar things and all I really found were having a few general and common characters like princesses and suitors as well as the significant pigeon. I'm guessing it's the pigeon that you thought was the most important thing in my story and in the book, and maybe that's why you thought I copied from it. However, I know I may also be wrong about assuming that. Please give this story a chance. I'm not sure if you read from chapter one to the last chapter I have up, because if you did, you'd know the plot starts to differentiate slowly away from 'Once Upon a Marigold', the book that you've read, even though I kinda think the plot was never really the same since I started writing this story in the first place. Nonetheless, I'll still put up another disclaimer just in case other people also think I've copied my plot from somewhere else. So…_

_DISCLAIMER: I DID NOT COPY THIS PLOT FROM SOMEWHERE ELSE. EVERYTHING IN THIS STORY IS FULLY FROM MY OWN IMAGINATION._

_Other than that, thank you so much for those who've read my story and those who reviewed! I gotta admit, happy reviews from loyal readers like you guys make me wanna update faster! And I'm not just admitting this myself! I'm pretty sure this goes for other writers out there too:)_

RECAP

"Dude, there's some pigeon pecking at the window."

"Let it in!"

Eriol raised an eyebrow at this, but let the pigeon in anyway.

Syaoran quickly took Kero and detached the letter from it. Opening it, he finished reading the contents, took a clean sheet of paper, wrote on it, rolled it up, and place it in the container attached to Kero.

Eriol watched him and saw the pigeon fly away.

"Freedom letters! How smart and creative! Someone's gonna finally come and save us!"

ALL IT TAKES IS ONE PIGEON  
CHAPTER SIX

"ITAIIIII! That hurts!"

"You gotta stop squirming!"

"Well I'm sorry if you're making this dress so tight!" Sakura hissed.

"Of course it has to be tight! That way, it shows the beauty and elegance of the dress! And once the final product's on you at the ball, it'll be even better! Now stop squirming or I'll make the dress even tighter!"

"ITAIIIIIIII!"

"Oops, sorry. That's my fault," said Tomoyo sheepishly while cowering away.

A while later Kero flew in through the open window.

"Saku, Kero's here."

"Kerooo! Save me from Tomoyo's evil wrath of needle and threads!"

"Saku! You're mean! No need anyway, I'm done!"

"Yatta!"

"Aren't you gonna check what Kero's brought in this time?"

"Oh right."

Quickly, Sakura took the letter out of the container and rolled it open.

_Dear Cherry Blossom_

_Yes, I'm afraid I have to admit. I was trying to avoid that question. No harm in that, ne?_

_Anyway, I've just been invited to my friend's ball dance this Friday at the Xie's castle. Are you going? I've heard they're inviting everyone inside and outside of the castle walls. I've just had an outrageous idea. It'd be nice if we meet. I can have another acquaintance…_

_Little Wolf_

"Tomoyo-chan, he wants to meet me!"

"Kawaii! I say, go for it!"

"But, what if something happens?"

"Like what?"

"Like, he might kidnap me!"

"Dearest Sakura, just meet him somewhere where you know there'll be guards to protect you. It's not that hard, ne? After all, you're protected by guards twenty-four seven."

"You're right! I need a crowded place with guards. That's it!"

_Dear Little Wolf,_

_Sugoi! That's the first time I've ever seen a man admit something! And no, there's no harm in that._

_I've thought about it, and I think it'd be really nice if we meet too! I'm going to that ball dance as well! Tell you what, how about we meet there. And to distinguish me, I'll have a cherry blossom ornament on my hair!_

_Cherry Blossom_

After Sakura carefully slid in the rolled up letter into the container, Kero flew off.

"So what did you-"

'Knock Knock'

"Come in."

"Princess Sakura, your father would like you and Princess Tomoyo to meet him in the living room."

"Okay Rosa. Thanks."

--living room—

"Princes and Princesses, I've thought up a plan. The day after the Xie's ball, you will all go up north and spend two weeks in the cabin we've purchased. Since there are two rooms, two of you will be living in one, and the other two in the other room."

Tomoyo and Sakura both squealed.

"But-"

All their faces turned into a dread.

"as I also want you to be more 'friendly' with the princes, I've arranged it so that each night, the princesses will be living with a different prince in the same room. Of course, two beds will be provided in one room."

"Father! They (points at princes) can sleep in the living room! Or, the kitchen! Even the dining room! We don't have to sleep in the same room with them!"

"Like I said, I want you to be friendlier with the princes. And don't think I won't know what you're doing. Selected guards and maids will also be going up with you, and you know they'll be reporting everything back to me."

--Sakura's room—

"I can't believe father would do such a thing! We shouldn't have called it a truce! Then we could still do something to them! Now we can't do anything but be 'nice' to them!"

"Aww, don't worry. If we have to be nice to them, that means they'll have to be nice to us too. And plus, don't let that ruin the meeting with our best friends! It's in three days! Aren't you excited!"

--where Syaoran and Eriol are—

"It's the pigeon! Hurry up! Read it!"

This time, Syaoran looked at Eriol weirdly.

"What?"

Syaoran shook his head with an exasperated sigh while taking out the letter and read it.

"So? So? What does it say? Are we free?"

"Eriol, first of all, this isn't a letter calling for freedom. Second of all, these letters just came out of nowhere and I've just been replying. Third of all,-"

"WHAT! Not freedom letters! Forget it. Go back and do whatever you were about to do."

_Dear Cherry Blossom,_

_That's great! I can't wait to meet you. It'll be so nice to see who I've been talking to for a while now…A cherry blossom ornament? I guess that's kinda obvious telling from your name. Tell you what, I'll give you two clues, and you try to find me with them._

_Little Wolf_

It was one hour until the Xie's ball started. It takes about half an hour to get there meaning half an hour left for the princesses and princes to get ready.

"Tomoyo-chan! I can't find my shoes!"

"It's on the floor next to the window!"

"I don't see them!"

"No! Not that window! The window leading to the balcony!"

"Oh! I found them!"

"Sakura-chan, is my make up alright?"

"Holy moly! Tomoyo! Wash that right off! You look like you got hit in the eyes!"

"Oh no! Is it that bad?"

"Here, I'll do it for you!"

"Arigato Saku!"

Just when they were about to leave the room, Tomoyo remembered something.

"Saku, where's your cherry blossom ornament?"

"In my hair!"

"No it isn't!"

"You're kidding! Oh no! I don't know where it is!"

Both of them searched through Sakura's room and finally found it sitting calmly on the dresser table. Rushing, they ran down the stairs only to meet face to face with the wretched devils and of course, Sakura's dearly beloved father and Tomoyo's dearly beloved uncle.

"You girls, look amazing."

"Arigato."

Even though the devils' faces hid it, it was clear to them that they both agreed on what King Fujitaka said.

"Oh no! We have to hurry or we'll be late!" exclaimed Sakura.

Little did Sakura notice the surprised look on Syaoran's face.

"Can it be…?"

_I finished my sixth chappie! Can you guys figure out the clues Syaoran gave her? Hehee. Next chappie will be up…just not sure when. Haha. Let's just say, ASAP. :P_


	7. Arrival

_Thank you guys so much for reviewing and keeping interest in this story!_

RECAP

Both of them searched through Sakura's room and finally found it sitting calmly on the dresser table. Rushing, they ran down the stairs only to meet face to face with the wretched devils and of course, Sakura's dearly beloved father and Tomoyo's dearly beloved uncle.

"You girls, look amazing."

"Arigato."

Even though the devils' faces hid it, it was clear to them that they both agreed on what King Fujitaka said.

"Oh no! We have to hurry or we'll be late!" exclaimed Sakura.

Little did Sakura notice the surprised look on Syaoran's face.

"Can it be…?"

ALL IT TAKES IS ONE PIGEON

CHAPTER SEVEN

On the way to the Xie's castle, Sakura and Tomoyo started talking in their carriage.

"So did you figure out what the clues are?"

"Iie. I don't think there are any! He probably forgot to write in the clues. Maybe he got pulled away for something important and forgot about it…"

"So then, how are you gonna know whom he is when we get there?"

"I don't know. Maybe he'll come to me when he sees my hair ornament?"

"Hmm…I guess so."

Meanwhile in the other carriage behind them, Syaoran was looking out the window.

"Dude, watcha lookin' at?"

"Nothing."

"Thinking of something?"

"Not really."

Eriol saw the confused look he had on his face and decided to not question any further.

"If there's anything, you can talk to me, alright?"

"Yeah…thanks."

"No prob."

Once they got to the Xie's castle, they all got out of their carriages. As they walked in, their jackets were taken by the butlers standing beside the door.

"I'm going to go talk to the King's father, alright? Have fun, you guys."

"Okay father."

Off went King Fujitaka leaving them alone.

"Sakura! Tomoyo!"

They both turned around and were engulfed with the biggest hug they've ever had. That only meant one thing…

"Meiling!"

"Oh my God! You've gotten fatter!"

"Hey!"

"But you'll still fit the dresses Tomo has for you!"

"More dresses Tomoyo-chan!"

"Oui oui madam!"

'Cough cough'

"Huh? Xiaolang! Eriol! You guys came!"

With that, they both were also engulfed into a big hug.

"Of course we'd come! How can we not see our lovely cousin! By the way, where's Ren?" asked Eriol.

"Yo guys!"

"Ren! How's it goin'?"

"Been better."

Meiling nudged him and smiled.

"Sakura! Tomoyo!"

"Ren! It's great to see you again!"

"Where's the baby?"

"Hahaha! The baby is with my father and mother. They're talking to your father right now."

"Yup! I wanna go see the baby! Please?"

"Hahaha. Sakura will always be Sakura!"

Syaoran silently stared at Sakura.

_It has to be her! No one else here has a cherry blossom ornament in their hair…I hope she doesn't know it's me. At least the clues I gave her aren't obvious at all._

All of them approached the baby and started congratulating each other. When a slow song came on, Meiling and Ren went onto the dance floor as everyone watched in awe. A few minutes later, another song came on and slowly, couple by couple went on as well.

"May I have the pleasure to have a dance with this lovely lady?"

Tomoyo looked at Eriol and blushed a bit. Taking his hand, Eriol led her to the dance floor.

When King Fujitaka saw this, he suggested, "Syaoran, why don't you take Sakura to dance too?"

Sakura looked at her father like he was crazy.

"Sakura, would you like to dance with me?"

Hearing his voice, she turned around to see Syaoran bowing in front of her with his hand out towards her. Taking his hand, they both went out to the dance floor together.

King Fujitaka watched them dance and a small smile crawled up his face. Finally, he realized how suitable they were for each other. No doubt, Yelan was right once again.

--on the dance floor—

"You do realize I'm only dancing with you because father asked me to."

"Yeah."

"And you do realize you're freaking me out just a tad bit with your staring."

"Yeah."

Sakura looked at him with a raised brow. Realizing someone's stare, Syaoran fixed his gaze from her cherry blossom to her eyes.

"What did you say?"

A sweat drop rolled down Sakura's head.

"Nevermind."

_I don't want to tell her I'm Little Wolf. If she knows, she'll probably never talk to me again. I want to keep in contact with her._Syaoran sighed._If only in real life, she acts like how she does in her letters and not always looking like she wants to kill me. Wait, why am I even thinking this way? Haven't I always…hated her?_

--Sakura—

_Ugh. Why is he staring at me like that and not saying a thing? He looks so cute. What? Woah, did I just say that? But it's true. The way his hair- no, no! Kinomoto Sakura, he's not cute! Why do we fight anyway? Yeah, because he's one of my suitors, that's why._She sighed._I wonder who Little Wolf is, and if he knows who I am and where I'm at…_

_Wooooooot! I'm done another chappie! I'm so proud of myself! I got on the computer right after I came home from work! Haha. Story-obsessed. xP Oh…do you guys think the whole story's going too fast? For some reason, I think it's going a little fast…Well, chappie 8'll be comin' up ASAP! )_


	8. Hmmm

RECAP

_I don't want to tell her I'm Little Wolf. If she knows, she'll probably never talk to me again. I want to keep in contact with her._Syaoran sighed._If only in real life, she acts like how she does in her letters and not always looking like she wants to kill me. Wait, why am I even thinking this way? Haven't I always…hated her?_

_--Sakura—_

_Ugh. Why is he staring at me like that and not saying a thing? He looks so cute. What? Woah, did I just say that? But it's true. The way his hair- no, no! Kinomoto Sakura, he's not cute! Why do we fight anyway? Yeah, because he's one of my suitors, that's why._She sighed._I wonder who Little Wolf is, and if he knows who I am and where I'm at…_

ALL IT TAKES IS ONE PIGEON  
CHAPTER EIGHT

"Sakura-chan, you've been staring at that letter of yours since we got back! Why don't you just take a clean sheet and write to him again?"

"Tomoyo-chan, I never got to meet Little Wolf at the ball! How I wish I can meet him…"

"Well there's no use just sulking around, ne?"

"That's true…"

With that, Tomoyo left Sakura's room to go back to her own. Sakura, after staring at the letter for another half an hour, finally got up and went to her desk. Taking a new sheet of paper, she started to write…

_Dear Little Wolf,_

_I guess we never got to meet after all, ne? I guess another time? By the way, no offense or anything, demo, did you forget to write down your two clues? I looked everywhere, read it over and over again, but I still can't find anything. Can you give me a hint? I mean, even though the ball's over already, I'm still curious about your little mystery you've given me._

_Well, waiting for your hint,_

_Sakura._

Walking over to her bed, she rested herself onto it. Suddenly, she jolted up. Quickly turning back on her lamplight, she ran over to her closet and saw that her clothes were missing. Looking over to the floor, she realized a bunch of suitcases were lined up. With a smile, she walked back over to her bed, turned off the light, and went back to sleep. _I wonder how spending two weeks up in the north will be like…_

--Next Morning—

The butlers and maids were all rushing to gather everything they were going to need during their time in the cabin. Many were packing up kitchen utensils, coats and jackets, extra clothing and personal belongings.

Everything was loaded into the carriages, ready to take off.

"Katy, would you please wake up Sakura."

"Yes, my king."

"No, no Katy. That's alright. I can go wake her up."

"Yes Princess Tomoyo."

--Knock Knock—

Silence.

--KNOCK KNOCK—

Silence.

--BANG BANG—

Silence.

With a frustrated growl, Tomoyo opened the door and crept up to Sakura.

"Whoooooo-oooooo! Whooooooooo! I'm Bloody Mary and I've come to haaaaaaunt youuuuu!"

"KYAAAA!"

Standing up, Tomoyo gave herself an amused smile.

"Always works!"

"Tomoyo! What'd you do that for!"

"Well, Saku-chan, if I don't do that, you won't wake up. And if you don't wake up, I'll just have to get Prince Syaoran to come and drag you downstairs so we can get up north!"

"Oh no! I completely forgot about it!"

"You better hurry up! You have fifteen minutes left until we leave!"

Sakura sprinted into the bathroom and banged the door shut.

"Hmm, I guess I'll just help her with this mess. Luckily I packed her clothes for her last night, or it'll be even more hectic."

--Fifteen minutes later—

"And the sleeping beast wakes up."

Sakura gave a hard glare at Syaoran.

"Come on guys, let's go! We don't wanna be late arriving there! It's gonna take two hours just getting there!"

(Hehe, I don't wanna waste time telling you what they did in the carriages. Most of it would just be sleeping anyway!)

--At the Cabin—

While the butlers and the maids unpacked everything that were taken out of the carriages, Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol went inside to claim their rooms and unpack their own belongings.

--S+S room—

"Oh great. My first night with a freak ass."

"But I'm YOUR freak ass."

Sakura looked at him oddly.

"What?"

Syaoran just went out of the room to get something to eat.

"Ugh! It's gonna be hell with HIM around!"

--E+T room—

"I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I lo-"

"Get away from me you freak!"

"I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you!"

"Ugh!"

With that, Tomoyo stormed out of the room and into Sakura's.

"Saku! He's driving me insane!"

"Tomo, I assure you, it's not only you."

"How can you be so calm about it?"

"I'm not really. And plus, it's usually YOU who's calm."

"That's true. So what did he do to you?"

"The things he says freaks me out!"

"Oh my! The things Hiirigizawa says freaks ME out!"

"What? Are you serious?"

"I'm serious!"

"But-"

"Hold on a second. Do you know what I'm thinking?"

"That really depends on what you're thinking."

"But right now, do you know what I'm thinking?"

"Right now? I'd rather not know what you're thinking."

"Sakura! You dirty-minded little girl!"

"What? Tomoyo! YOU dirty-minded little girl! I never told you I was thinking that way!"

"Kyaaa! Whatever. We're getting off topic. Anyway, what I was thinking was, they're probably trying to freak us out everyday as a plan to get us annoyed!"

"Now THAT was what I was thinking."

"But how are we going to get them back?"

After thinking a while…

"I got it! Tomo, we're gonna (whisper) and then (whisper) but after (whisper)!"

"Saku-chan, I KNEW we think alike."

_Hahaha! I hope the next chappie will come out sooner than this one did ! Did you guys like this chappie? Hehehee…sorry, but the clues will still remain a secret until…heheheh I'll update soon! Ja!_


End file.
